1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the therapeutic use of beta-adrenergic receptor stimulating compounds. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of certain beta-adrenergic receptor stimulating compounds in the treatment of skin conditions such as psoriasis.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Compounds which act on adrenergic receptors are generally classified into two types, namely, compounds which act on alpha receptors and compounds which act on bata receptors. Compounds which act on alpha receptors are generally excitatory and compounds which act on beta receptors are generally inhibitory. For example, norepinephrine is a classic alpha-adrenergic receptor stimulator while isoproterenol is a classic beta-adrenergic receptor stimulator. Compounds which act on adrenergic receptors may have activity on both alpha and beta receptors. However, pure beta adrenergic receptor stimulating compounds such as isoproterenol have essentially no alpha adrenergic receptors stimulating activity.
Psoriasis is a common, chronic, relapsing disease of unknown etiology which consists of elevated, silvery, dry lesions which are known as plaques. Pathologically, there are three obvious changes associated with the disease: (1) increase in the rate of cell division of the epidermis, (2) striking increase in the thickness of the cornified epithelium, and (3) proliferation of the subepithelial capillaries.
Current therapy consists mostly of topical agents containing coal tars and steroids. Ultraviolet irradiation is used. Occasionally, psoriasis is such a serious problem that systemic antimetabolites are employed to help control the epithelial proliferation, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,784.